


Behind the Scenes

by TimeTravelingWriter



Series: Of WIPs and Oneshots [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft is a Mystery, Random - Freeform, Uncomplete, WIP, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelingWriter/pseuds/TimeTravelingWriter
Summary: In which the United Nations are idiots or that time when the Queen listened to M about how the “Wall ofLifeDeath" is a ridiculous idea.
Relationships: Hermann Gottlieb & Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Holmes & Stacker Pentecost, Newton Geiszler & Mycroft Holmes
Series: Of WIPs and Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923640
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Behind the Scenes

In which the United Nations are idiots or that time when the Queen listened to M about how the “Wall of ~~Life~~ Death" is a ridiculous idea.

* * *

**12th of October 2024**

**Anchorage Shatterdome**

**Closing Day**

Inside the LOCCENT Mission Control, Stacker Pentecost along with his most trusted men, stood impassively as they received the bad news. Pentecost knew, as did his companions, that sooner or later the UN would lose faith and give up on the Jaeger Program. It was practically given, as the news of the other Shatterdomes being decommissioned did reach them. They all knew where those politicians were coming from, they understood their fear, but they also knew that a wall cannot possibly stop the Kaijus. Sooner or later the wall will fall and when that happens their final defence, the Jaegers, will have been deactivated. 

Pentecost knew that to fight for the program was bloody useless, those damn politicians were too stubborn, but it doesn’t mean he wouldn’t try it. He would fight for the program, not just for humanity but also for those people who have lost their lives fighting. All they needed was time for the last assault, and maybe just maybe they could stop the war once and for all. 

“One could hope.” That was his thoughts before joining the online meeting.

* * *

In the end, he couldn’t do a single thing. Only eighth months of funding were allotted to them and if he knew his politicians it would be the barest amount of funding. He bitterly turned his back from the screen resigned to make everything work. With limited funding, some things are best kept under the radar. It made Pentecost think of one Black Market dealer and how his resources could help the fight against the Kaijus. 

“So that’s it?” Tendo asked in disbelief, “It’s over?”

“Suits and ties, flashy smiles. That’s all they are Stacker.” Herc said with a mocking tone. His movements were stiff; clearly, he was holding back his anger towards the decision of the UN.

Pentecost clenched his fist. He knew what Hercules meant; they were cowards who hid behind facades of confidence when in truth they were afraid. They could hide behind their “Wall of Life” and wait until the battle is over but it wouldn’t work as it could no, would easily crumble from a single Kaiju. Thinking about their decision only made the bitter taste in his mouth grow stronger. He swallowed his medication, adopting a determined look he said, “We don’t need ‘em.”

Just as they were about to leave the LOCCENT Mission Control, the monitors behind them lit back to life. A voice with a British accent began to speak, “Pardon my belated call as my technicians had a harder time than expected bypassing your systems, and I must say it truly is a work of genius.”

Pentecost stopped walking. Although it had been many years since he last heard that voice, he could still remember the last time they had a conversation. From the voice alone he could tell that some things never change, that the voice was still cool and modulated. He didn’t bother to turn to face the monitors instead he murmured in disbelief, “M?”

“Marshal Pentecost, greetings from London,” the voice said with a slight tinge of amusement.

All three of them turned around to face the monitors. The two men from the sides of Pentecost eyed the man critically, gauging whether the person is a threat or not. The article of clothing the man seems to wear is a three-piece suit. He was obviously working for some kind of government, though based on his accent alone it was highly likely that it was the Brits. Stacker seemed to know him personally and the man on the monitor mentioned London. They had a hard time seeing the man’s face as the shadows were draped heavily around him.

“M,” Pentecost repeated but this time with wonder as if he couldn’t believe it was happening. It wasn’t every day that you get a call from one of your former superiors. The years didn’t change the man; he was still controlled and impassive as before. M sat in what looks like a comfortable chair. On one hand, he held a thin brolly, and the other was curled lightly on the side of the chair. Silence reigned the LOCCENT Mission Control. 

“Marshal Stacker Pentecost, I would have contacted you in a more opportune moment but alas time is ticking by. The nature of this disclosure is very sensitive, I cannot stress enough how discretion is a must. As it has been many years since you have done such work, I must insist that you—”

Hercules Hansen couldn’t help but stop the man from talking, “Hang on, wait a second. Who are you?” He looked suspiciously at the monitors. Not giving the man time to answer, he turned his friend and superior for answers, “I mean this as no disrespect Stacker as you seem to know him, but that man by his own admission, just hacked into our systems.”

“I agree sir; you seem to believe that he is not a threat. So I think introductions would be welcome,” Tendo Choi couldn’t help but add-in. His face never betraying the confusion he felt.

“Mr Choi, Mr Hansen. Meet a former superior of mine back when I was still in with the RAF.”

“Ah, yes it was somewhat remiss of me. You may call me M. I occupy a minor position in the British Government,” M said in a bored manner almost as if he didn’t care for his earlier faux pas.

“Minor position?” Tendo scoffed feeling insulted. “I find that hard to believe sir. You did have a team tasked to hack into our systems. You, yourself have told us just that. ” 

“Believe what you will Mr Choi but as I have said before I only occupy a minor position in the British Government.”

“Right,” Herc said feeling unsure. “Sir you said earlier that the information that will be disclosed is sensitive. Can Tendo and I be present for that or do we have to go?”

“Mr Hansen, as I was saying earlier before you interrupted me. I must insist that the three of you sign the Official Secrets Act, although the two of you aren’t British citizen both of you still work for the PPDC.”

The three people in the LOCCENT Mission Control immediately looked at each other. Pentecost already knew his answer, even after all these years he still trust former superior. Both Tendo and Herc were unsure but they saw how determined Stacker was, so they decided to follow their friend and leader. 

“We really don’t have a choice do we?” Herc asked feeling resigned.

It was faint and hard to see but M smiled dangerously, making Hercules and Tendo unsure about what will happen next, “Mr Hansen, people always have a choice.”

* * *

**12th of October 2024**

**London**

Mycroft sat quietly not moving even after the discussion with one Stacker Pentecost and company. He contemplated the sheer stupidity of the UN. It was a good thing that Herself was more amenable to listen to him than those idiots, especially that idiot Cole. And he has the nerve to call himself the British representative. Cole and his influence was such a waste. It was a pity but he needs to go before he makes further damage.

He heard the distinct clicking of heels. Even if he was in what Sherlock calls his Mind Palace he still has awareness of his surroundings, unlike his brother. It snapped him out of his reverie. He stood before motioning for his assistant to follow him.

“Anthea, what is next in my schedule?” Of course, he knew his schedule but in his line of work schedule are flexible and can be changed in a moment’s notice.

A female voice answered, “Nothing pressing sir, but Dr Vernet is requested by Baskerville.”

“Anthea, call the car. I'm afraid I must inform my brother about the current developments,” Mycroft said.

“Of course sir,” Anthea said while typing on a Blackberry. She frowned at the screen, “Sir, Steven just texted that he is stuck in traffic. It may take 10 minutes for him to get here.”

Mycroft stopped walking for a moment before sighing; of course traffic, the world might be ending but traffic was still an issue. He waved his hand in dismissal, “I can wait.”

Anthea was still continuously typing in her Blackberry, “Sir, Dr Vernet just received two emails, one from Dr Gottlieb and the other was from Dr Geiszler.”

When they reached his office he pulled out his laptop to check on his email, specifically his email as one Dr Michael Vernet. Mycroft has many different personas especially over the course of his career but Dr Vernet is one of his favourites.

Dr Vernet is an expert on Jaeger Technology and forming a strategy for fighting Kaijus. He is a scientist working on Baskerville the unofficial Shatterdome of Britain, the only reason it was unofficial is that Britain has only been attacked by two Kaijus. The UN agreed it was not enough to qualify for a Shatterdome, not that Mycroft cared. After all two Kaijus are still Kaijus and it’s better to be prepared than to be caught unawares.

As Dr Vernet, Mycroft can freely pursue his academic curiosity while helping save the world. The scientist blood in their family is quite strong; after all, he did teach Sherlock how to dissect a frog properly when his brother was only six.

His correspondence with Dr Gottlieb and Dr Geiszler started one year after the K-day. The two may have stopped corresponding to each other after they met personally but his correspondence with them never ended. In some ways, he became the mediator between them when they started to fight. Together the three of them became the foremost expert in anything related to the Breach, Jaeger Technology, and Kaiju biology.

Mycroft opened the first email. It was from one Newton Geiszler.

* * *

> Mikey
> 
> Hey man, I was wondering if you just received an email from the Hong Kong Shatterdome? Cause apparently its gonna be under a new marshal. You know Marshal Pentecost? Yup! Awesome right!! That guy who drifted solo from the Mark-1 days. They just closed down the Icebox, and they're transferring him there. They wanted me, to lead the “soft sciences” Can you believe it? They called it Soft Sciences!! Just because it doesnt have that many Math as yours and Hermanns doesnt mean its soft!! (its more likely to be squishy than soft) I know, I know sometimes people call it that but still! Its not easy as it looks. I think the letter was rushed cause soft science? Really!?
> 
> Why am I writing this? Well maybe its because Im sleep deprived and suffering from insomnia. IDK… Hey! Maybe theyre hiring me cause Im the most handsome biologist out there (dont mind this) Still not okay, Im gonna listen to some music. After all Im a ROCKSTAR!!
> 
> But Dude seriously if they offer you to go you should come, cause I really, really, really want to meet you. The pay is shit from what I read but would you really pass up meeting me? But seriously no joke, weve been writing since what? Ten years? Or maybe nine (IDK) and I still havent met you in person. Plus if you’re there I wouldnt have to listen to Hermann alone. Ill say good bye to Lima cause Im gonna miss it. Ill buy you souvenirs dont worry. 
> 
> Newt 
> 
> p.s. idk why im offended when they called it soft science. You dont know how much Ive called it like that.

* * *

Mycroft just smiled softly, before reading the other email sent by Hermann Gottlieb.

* * *

> Dr Michael Vernet,
> 
> Dr Vernet I have just received the most distressing news, they are shutting down the Anchorage Shuttledome. It is believed by the UN that it is a waste of resource to support the Jaeger Program. And worst of all, my father still firmly support the idea of building the Anti-Kaiju Wall. I feel betrayed even though it has long since been his stance on the issue.
> 
> They are transferring me to the Hong Kong Shatterdome. Apparently your name is written in the list of the scientists transferring to Hong Kong. While the shutting down of the other Shatterdomes is distressing, I find that I am excited in meeting you. Dr Geiszler’s name is also listed. I am relieved as while it pains me to admit it, Dr Geiszler is the best in the field of Kaiju biology. I beg you to not mention this to him. His ego is already as big as it is.
> 
> Again I look forward to meeting you. Godspeed to all of your endeavours.
> 
> From Dr Hermann Gottlieb

* * *

Letters from the two men never fail to amuse Mycroft. They were entertaining and it made him smirk when they are passionate about their topic. It reminded him of simple times when Sherlock used to rant about his discoveries.

Anthea entered the office, “Sir, the car has arrived.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer and has more worldbuilding. I wrote this a long time ago and I'm unsure if I can finish it. Sometimes I have the urge to write this AU but it's always just snippets and not a full-blown fic. I wanted to A) Make Mycroft take over the Hong Kong Shatterdome in the shadows, B) Make Angsty Holmes Brother drama that is connected to past Drifting/Operating a Jaegger, and lastly C) Newton/Hermann wingman Mycroft. Maybe I'll do something in the future who knows.


End file.
